Promises Aren't Meant To Be Broken
by WhereverUR
Summary: Natsu wants to go away to forget about Lucy but how will this effect her? What will happen while he is away? What do the dark guilds have to do with all of this? OOC, OC, Nalu, Natsu, Lucy , Fairy Tail Title changed from "Overcoming everything for you" to "Promises Aren't Meant To Be Broken"
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me haha, but please review give me some pointers and tell me if you like it.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

He lay there in the town square not moving, gazing at the beautiful cloud filled sky while listening to the music that was being played in the nearby magic store. There was a slight breeze which felt cool and relaxing.

"I wonder how she would feel if I were taking my last breath." He sighed. "Would she cry? Would she notice? Would she even care?" He asked himself. "I feel so stupid asking myself this." He said as tears slowly began to form around his dark eyes.

He was the famous pink haired Dragon Slayer known as "Salamander" who was well known throughout the lands. Even so he was not the richest man around; he actually didn't have much money at all but what he did have was precious to him. His friends and guild were like family to the Dragon Slayer; he was willing to put everything on the line for them. He had been a part of many battles and even so all he really thought of was to protect _her_.

"Lucy would never fall in love with me, just look at me I cannot even look after myself properly. She probably wants somebody who could make her feel like a princess; she was brought up in a rich family after all." He told himself while still sitting in the town square, looking up at the sky.

"I promised that I would be by her side and protect her no matter what so that's what I'll do even though it pains me not being able to tell her how I feel." Natsu told himself. "I can't believe she forgot the promise she made to me about spending the day together, she's probably out with somebody else." It had been exactly 2 years since Natsu had brought Lucy, the girl he loved to Fairy Tail. "I guess this day is only special to me and not her." He said thinking about everything they had both been through in the last 2 years.

"I love being around her but even so I seem to get this weird feeling when I'm around her, I've never felt so vulnerable" Sighed the Dragon Slayer. "I guess this is the love thing everybody has been talking about lately" He said. "Maybe if I try hard enough she will sooner or later she notice that I have always been here for her." He said before closing his eyes and drifting off into another world, made of dreams.

* * *

"Natsu, we have a 2 year job request, would you like to take it? It pays good money." Said master Makorov. " The only problem is that it is a one person job so you will have to go alone" Said the guild master.

"I'm sorry master but without Lucy and Happy I rather not, Lucy once told me it was always more fun when we are together and I agree" Said the Dragon Slayer with his signature smile on his face.

"If you say so Natsu, just remember that this is one of those limited time offers." The guild master stated.

The breeze slightly picked up as the sun began setting which caused the Dragon Slayer to wake up. Remember the time the master had offered him that job, he began thinking.

* * *

"Maybe the master still has that offer on the table I should go ask him." Natsu told himself. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even notice that I would be gone for those 2 years." Natsu said as he began watching the orange colored sun begin setting behind the mountains.

Just then footsteps were heard behind him.

"What's this about a 2 year job Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Lucy, how long have you been there and what did you hear?" Spoke Natsu as he began to feel sick.

"Natsu answer my question." Spoke the girl.

"Well you see I've decided to go on this 2 year job gramps offered me, alone I may add." Natsu told her feeling as if something had stabbed his throat, regretting what had just come out of his mouth.

"No, Natsu don't go." The blond haired celestial wizard whispered to herself low enough for the Dragon Slayer not to hear, even though he had ears which were able to pick up even the slightest noise.

"What was that?" He asked her puzzled as to why she seemed to try to force a smile on her beautiful, charming face.

She had to think quickly, she did not want Natsu to think anything was wrong.

"O well it's just that you promised that you would be here to protect me at all costs!" She stated knowing that he probably would not believe her excuse.

"Oh… well Lucy sometimes one can't keep their promises" He said as he felt his eyes becoming watery but looked away so Lucy would not notice.

_Slap_

"Don't ever promise what you cannot keep." She said as the tears began to freely fall out of her chocolate colored eyes.

She then noticed something he had tears coming out of his eyes as well, but she knew that her slap was not the cause of it. She knew for a fact she wasn't stronger than any of the powerful wizards Natsu had fought.

"Luce." He spoke at last; she loved it when he called her that.

"Luce, you don't remember that you promised to spend the day with me do you?"

She suddenly felt guilty as he spoke those words; she instantly knew that he had trapped in a corner.

"Natsu I.." She began saying as she saw the powerful fire mage stand up, dust himself off, and begin walking away into the sunset.

"Natsu please don't go." She spoke as she watched him in the beautiful orange sunset, tears falling down from her eyes.

"Luce, thank you for everything but I think it is time for me to go."

"Will you at least promise me that you'll come back?" She said still crying.

"I can't promise something I'm not sure I will be able to keep…" And so he continued walking away not bothering to look back knowing he would regret it.


	2. Leaving Everything Behind

**I do not own Fairy tail**

**I'm changing the title into Promises aren't ment to be broke**

* * *

Fairy Tail, he had been there since he was only a kid. Finally deciding it was best for him to try to get away from all the problems he faced; he knew the one person who would understand what he was going through was Makarov.

"Is gramps still up?" he asked Mirajane as he walked into the guild, ignoring all the drunk people around him considering it was late and everybody still there had most probably been drinking all day.

A simple 'Yes' was all he received in response. Deciding not to question if anything was wrong, he began walking towards the masters' office before he changed his mind about the request.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." said Makarov as he heard the knocks on the door.

"Hey gramps." Was all Natsu had to say for the master to pick up on his unusual tone and body language.

"Something bothering you son?" asked the master knowing not to push the Dragon Slayer.

"It's about the mission you offered me; is it still available?" questioned Natsu hoping to avoid any further questions.

"Yes, but tell me what's bothering you?" asked Makarov knowing he was the only fatherly figure around the Dragon Slayer at the moment.

"It's nothing really; just need some alone time and what could be better than getting paid while doing so?" he replied knowing what he really wanted to was to forget about his feelings, affection, _love _towards Lucy Heartfilia.

"You sure about this? You won't be able to see everybody for a while." Stated the master trying to draw back the Dragon Slayer feeling as if he was responsible for what was going on through the thick head of his.

"Ya, I'm sure Gramps." Natsu said trying to smile the best he possibly could.

"What about the guild? Lucy and Happy?" asked Makarov remembering what the Dragon Slayer had just told him a few days prior.

"Oh ya about them, make sure they don't follow me they'll just you know slow me down?" he said painfully knowing he would miss Lucy and Happy the most, after all they had been a team for a while now." Now can I have the information about the request gramps?" he asked demandingly.

"If you made up your mind then sure." The master said before giving Natsu a full description of the job request he was about to embark on.

* * *

After being given the information about the job all Natsu could think of was the next morning; in which he would leave everything behind for a minimum of 2 years. He wouldn't just be leaving the guild for two years to embark on this solo mission; he would also be leaving behind the laughs, fights, tears, and arguments he had there. Even so the one thing that pained him the most was not being able to give a proper goodbye to anybody, not even Happy knowing everybody from Team Natsu would follow him if he did so.

Without thinking he began walking not knowing where his legs would lead him. He soon found himself as Lucy's window looking down at her; smelling salty tears he knew he had caused, but now she was fast asleep. Without thinking he once more broke into her room sitting down near her bed.

"You know Lucy, even if I'm not here with you." He slowly began to whisper. "I'll always be thinking about you, I'll always be watching over you, I'll always be taking care of you." He said as tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I always keep my promises." He said as he got up and began walking towards her window knowing it would be the last time he would do so for a good amount of time. Whipping his tears and looking back at her he climbed out of her window. "I always did love you Luce… since the first day I met you." He said as he walked away from her apartment.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Natsu, don't leave me…" Lucy said in her sleep before a slight breeze went through her open window, waking her up from her dream. "Today is a new day; hopefully I can fix everything with Natsu today." She said with a smile on her face not knowing that she was too late.

After showering and getting herself ready, trying to look her best to make up for everything she had done. She slowly began walking towards the guild thinking about possible ways to apologize to the energetic Dragon Slayer.

"Maybe I'll allow him to sleep at my house for a couple days." She told herself thinking about how much she loved it when he slept over at her house. "No, that wouldn't do c'mon think Lucy." She told herself as she reached the front doors of the guild. She then began scanning for the certain pink hair she had always enjoyed seeing.

"Hmm, he's not here maybe I'll wait for a while." She told herself walking towards her usual spot.

* * *

"Where could he be? It's almost lunchtime already he's always here for lunch" She told herself unaware of the Master beginning to walk to the front of the guild hall to make an announcement.

"Can I have everybody's attention!" he yelled over all the fights currently being held. "Thank you, now as you all may notice we have somebody missing." He said while looking at all the Team Natsu members especially Lucy not knowing how they would react. "Well I would like to inform you all that Natsu is currently on a solo mission which should take him at least 2 years complete." He stated while looking at the guild members, who all seemed shocked not expecting Natsu out of all people to go on a mission alone.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry it took me longer to update then I thought it would. I've just been busy with school and had to cut some wieght for boxing .**

**Well anyways enjoy.**

**I should have the next chapter up sometime during the week, maybe even tomorrow if I finish my homework early since I have it written down in my notebook haha xD**

**Please review since it helps me improve as well as motivate me to keep going.**


	3. Forest, Stars, Explosions, HOPE

**I do not own fairy tail.**

**Well this is the next chapter guys. enjoy, review, fav, follow,uhmm o ya and review plzz xD i really want to know how im doing.**

* * *

**_Natsu_**

The forest, which was usually crawling with life; now stay still not the slightest movement or noise was heard. The different species of nocturnal creatures which were usually out at night exploring the vast area were nowhere in sight; just utter silence plagued the forest as the lonesome Dragon Slayer made his way to his next stop.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hmm, dammit I should have asked for directions." said Natsu as he walked into a small town. "I should ask somebody for help." He thought to himself walking to a happy, middle aged man who was buying tickets for the train. "Excuse me sir." He said trying his best to sound polite._

_"Hello there, did you need something?" the man replied with a smile on his face._

_"Natsu is the name, do happen to know how to get to the small town of Candlewood?" asked the Dragon Slayer; wondering how somebody could be so happy looking._

_"Actually I do, that's where I'll be heading to." replied the man flashing Natsu the train ticket which he had just purchased. _

_"Well you see… I'm not so fond of transportation, do you happen to know how to get there walking?" asked Natsu._

_"Well how about I offer you a meal and we can talk it over, I can sense that something is wrong with you." said that man sounding concerned even though this was the first time Natsu had seen him._

_"Sure." was all Natsu replied; forgetting when was the last time he had a decent meal._

_"Follow me, Natsu" said the man as he began walking to a conveniently placed fast-food restaurant nearby. _

_Natsu followed closely behind still wondering how the man could have figured out something rather somebody else was on his mind._

_"Alright we are here." said the man as he sat down on the closest table of two._

_"I forgot to ask you your name?" Natsu asked sounding puzzled, before the man could reply the waiter came to ask for their order._

_"May I have your orders please?" she asked nicely, smiling gently._

_"I'll have the order number one." Natsu said trying his best to give a genuine smile._

_"Same here." said the man sitting across the table._

_"Name please?" asked the waiter once more, before Natsu could reply the man spoke._

_"Brandon, Brandon Ketchum." said the man while looking at Natsu. The waiter then left to prepare their food. "I'll be paying." said the Brandon as he continued looking at Natsu._

_"Alright." was all Natsu said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the man looking at him._

_"Now, tell me why do you want to go to Candlewood?" Brandon asked._

_"Well you see I'm a member of Fairy Tail, and I currently have a mission and it so happens to be I have to go through Candlewood to get there." Natsu replied honestly, which Brandon could sense._

_"But why? I can see it in your eyes, your running away from something or somebody." Brandon replied._

_"It's nothing, really." said Natsu as their food arrived at their table. Without hesitation the 2 began eating, stuffing their faces with delicious curly fries. _**(I was hungry when I was writing this (-.-) )**

_"Have you ever loved somebody?" asked Brandon out of nowhere before Natsu could take a bite from his juicy burger._

_"Huh?" replied Natsu totally taken off guard by the question he was just asked, by the guy he had just met a while ago._

_"Well because I have, I still do." said Brandon as he took a bite from his burger. "You see I'm married, me and my beautiful loving wife own a nice small house in the outskirts of Candlewood. She's pregnant right now and I had to come down here to buy some clothes for our baby since she can't herself." He said with smiling once more, but this wasn't just any smile it meant much more and Natsu could sense it. _

_"How much do you love her?" asked Natsu putting down his burger._

_"Hmm, how much? Words wouldn't be able to describe how much I love her, I would do everything, anything for her. I would die protect her, I'd rather die than to see her get hurt." Brandon said as he continued eating._

_"I see." Natsu said thinking about the girl he had always protected._

_"Well anyways all you really have to do to get to the town of Candlewood is make it through the forest north of here." Brandon said reminding Natsu of his mission._

_"That's right…" he said as he was beginning to deepen in thought about her, Lucy Heartfillia._

_"You should make a stop at my house when you arrive there." Brandon said smiling." My baby should be born by the time you arrive if you plan on walking." Brandon said remembering it was almost time for his train to departure." Well, I have to be going now my it's almost time for my train to depart." He said as he took the last bite of his burger and placed some money on the table before standing up._

_"I'll see you then." said Natsu as he smiled, the first real smile he had given somebody in a long time, Brandon had just given him hope. Maybe there was a way to be happy in this world, maybe just maybe. After this mission was over he could tell her how he felt, maybe then they could start a family of their own and buy a small house somewhere just the 2 of them._

_"I'll be counting on you Natsu." said Brandon as he walked out._

* * *

**_End of Flashback_**

The trees covered up any light that could possibly make the forest brighter. The Dragon Slayers' only source of light was his fire. As he continued walking he heard a river, slowly but steadily was its current. Four days, four days since he had begun his way through the vast forest. Five days since he had talked to Brandon. Six days since he had left Fairy Tail, six days since he had left her. He slowly made his way to the river drinking all the water he desired before leaning up against a tree and looking up at the stars.

"Lucy…" was all he said as he closed his eyes and began dreaming about how he would confess to her, about how they would have a big happy family.

* * *

**_Guild_**

"I can't believe he really left." cried Lucy as she lay on her bed feeling lonely, remembering the times Natsu would sneak in and lay next to her and keep her warm. "It's only been six days and I miss him this much, I can't imagine how these next two years are going to be." she quietly wept to herself.

_Knock knock._

"Who could it be this late." she asked herself as she wiped her tears and caught a glimpse at the beautiful stars.

"Lucy open up, it's me Erza." yelled the powerful woman.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming!" yelled back Lucy. She slowly made it down to open the door trying her best to cover up that she had been crying all day, before opening the door. "What is it?" she asked as Erza came in, closely followed by Happy.

"Aye, we got some good news Lucy." Happy said joyfully.

"We sure do Lucy." Erza confirmed.

"What is it then?" asked Lucy somewhat annoyed, knowing nothing could possibly cheer her up at the moment. Only he could cheer her up right now, and he wasn't there, he was actually the one also causing her so much pain and misery.

"Aye, you tell her Erza." said Happy smiling. ' How could he be so happy right now after Natsu has been gone' Lucy asked herself.

"If you insist." said Erza smiling. "Well Lucy do you want to know?" she asked.

"Just tell me already!" yelled Lucy, now really furious at how her friends could be so happy even after he wasn't there.

"Okay, jeeze relax." said Erza as she began to pull out a crumbled up piece of paper. "Well look at what we got our hands on!" yelled Erza.

"Aye, well I was the one who stole it from the Masters desk, like a ninja I may add. Nin-Nin." said Happy as Lucy pulled the Paper out of Erzas' hands.

"It's the mission that Natsu went on, we can leave tomorrow morning if you like. I informed Gray and Juvia already they'll be going as well. If you want to go that is."

"Uhmm, why did they specifically ask for a Fire-Dragon-Slayer for this mission?" asked Lucy somewhat puzzled.

"I've never really thought about that…" said Erza knowing that it was somewhat suspicious; it also explained why nobody else was offered to go on the mission besides Natsu. "So will you be going or not?" asked Erza once more.

"Do you really have to ask?" replied Lucy smiling, finally smiling after a heart trenching six days.

* * *

**_Back to Natsu_**

_BOOOOM_

There was a loud explosion waking the Dragon Slayer. The explosion was nearby he could tell; his nose began picking up the smell of smoke.

"What was that?" he asked himself as he got up from his position and looked up into the sky once more admiring the stars once more; just then there was another explosion this time it sounded louder and stronger. His ears began picking up noise; noises he didn't want to hear. He could tell it was the sound of people screaming 'fire, fire'. He decided it must be because he was near the town so he began running towards the direction of the explosions.

"That sure was loud." He told himself as he continued running in the direction. As he began getting closer to the town the screams seemed to dim down.

"What's happening up there?" he asked himself as he picked up speed. He was running, fast nothing could stop him if there was a fire there was nobody better to put it out then him, he would just eat it all up.

The smoke and fire were now visible, but something was wrong really wrong. The people were now not screaming for help or fire. They were screaming for something else. Something else was happening. As he arrived at the exit of the forest he saw something he didn't want to see, blood. A river, a river of blood slowly seeping down from the hill. The hill the town of Candlewood was located atop.

* * *

**O ya and im not going to commit myself to upload everyday, but i do promise you guys ill upload a chapter every weekend. i've just had a lot a school work and stuff. bye now till next weekend.**


End file.
